


let me bite you or make me

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно, я укушу тебя?</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me bite you or make me

Они целуются, майка Стайлза уже задрана до самого подбородка, Дерек под ним довольно урчит и прижимает их еще ближе. Именно тогда Стайлз, задыхаясь, задает несмелый вопрос:

– Можно, я укушу тебя?

Дерек отвлекается от поглаживания его поясницы.

– Что?

– Укус, ты мне раньше угрожал чем-то подобным, помнишь?

Радужка глаз Дерека на мгновение окрашивается красным. Он впивается пальцами в бедра Стайлза, заставляя того вздрогнуть.

– Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

Стайлз застывает, но отвечает быстро, чуть сильнее обычного сжимая губы в моменты пауз.

– Мы не так давно занимаемся сексом, и, мне бы не хотелось делать что-то, способное не понравиться тебе.

– Ты можешь укусить меня.

Дерек кладет ладонь Стайлзу на затылок, целует в щеку, подбородок, соединяет их губы, языки. Именно тогда Стайлз кусает его, прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу Дерека и почти сразу впивается в нее. Во рту появляется неприятный, почти забытый привкус. Но кровь оборотня все равно отличается от человеческой, она горчит, вяжет.

Стайлз прекращает поцелуй, смотрит Дереку в глаза, на его рот, на мгновенно закрывающуюся ранку. 

Дерек цепляется взглядом за окрашенный красным, все еще открытый рот Стайлза.

– Это было..

Предложение обрывается, когда Дерек быстрым движением снимает Стайлза со своих колен и укладывает его спиной на кровать. Футболка летит на пол, и остальная одежда тоже. 

Дерек позволяет Стайлзу облепить себя. Руками, ногами, губами, запахом.

– Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, Стайлз.

Следующий укус приходится в шею.


End file.
